


Azira-Sheen throws yet another wrench in my plans

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ...maybe, 69, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Context, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley could have either set of genitals in this one really, Crowley on top, Crowley’s revenge, Cunnilingus, David Tennant - Freeform, Dominatrix, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Michael Sheen says they switch, Michael Sheen’s twitter, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Riding, Switching, Top Crowley (Good Omens), chain bondage, hot red head, kinky Michael Sheen, possible eating out, possibly, smothering, that Nanny Ashtoreth energy, therefore they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: You guys! I swore I wasn’t going to work on anything else until I at least finished page 2 of my gavotting shit on my main, but then Michael Sheen had to go and be Michael Sheen and this happened. So here’s Crowley taking the reigns and Aziraphale chained up, with context. 😁





	Azira-Sheen throws yet another wrench in my plans

Zoe and co trying to out kink his royal Sheen and just not quite hitting the mark: I really wanted to draw one of Aziraphale and Crowley’s switchy moments anyways, so nows as good a time as ever. I also really wanted to draw Crowley sucking cock, because that’s hot. Crowley, despite being a needy greedy bottom and borderline pillow princess bitch most of the time, is actually a way nicer top than Aziraphale is. He’s really only interested in punishing Zira if he disobeys, whereas Zira seems to just enjoy punishing Crowley for the hell of it. But hey, they both love it so it works for them. And yes you may repost this to twitter and tag Michael Sheen in it if you really want to. I’d do it myself, but I don’t have twitter yet. Be sure to ask him if it’s okay first though. 👍🏻 Crowley can have either a vulva or penis in this one. Either one works.  
Spesh t’anks @usedtobehmc on insta  
Just kidding about David Tennant being a little Christian prude, btw. I was just trying to make a joke around him always acting so innocent and demure in public while Michael Sheen lets his freak flag fly anywhere in any situation. Please don’t yell at me.

Every kudos you leave is another hour Aziraphale has to stay chained up. Help Crowley get his dirty revenge. Keep Zira chained to that bed till he learns his lesson. 😁

https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/  
https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns/


End file.
